Izuku's Journey to Overwatch
by StoryPostMan
Summary: Izuku last fight with All for One lead to an accident that has Izuku team up with overwatch.


Disclaimer: My Hero Academia and Overwatch belongs to their respective owners, Kohei Horikoshi and Blizzard.

**An:** I apologize about my lax schedule but life really takes over huh!, So I've been working on a few drafts and stories. And I'm gonna be honest my story, Izuku rise to bonds, is proving to be hard since it was a lazy thought story and I've been working of fix those so please be patient with me! or even take the mantle of it's topic and write!

**New note:** Hey guys! I went over the chapter and fixed any spelling mistakes and ultimately made it a little better, I hope you like it! But don't worry I didn't stray from the original just fixed a couple minor mistakes.

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

"**_All Might_**" A sick twisted voice silently sneered at someone, the man wore a normal black suit with no tie, he was hurt and clothes were slightly torn and worn out but his most striking features were his, well... his lack of features, as in he has no upper face above his nose. Just scarred skin over his scalp, the skin was like scarred leather, rough and rigid. He had a mask but that has been destroyed and only fragments remain on his face and neck.

"All for One! I will stop you!" All Might yelled in his hero form as blood gushed from his mouth and he turned into his skeleton form

"**How will you do that all might? You lost your power years ago, don't you remember. You gave it to that boy what, what was his name? ah yes... Izuku Midoriya.**" The man spoke with such a calm terror that stopped the No.1 hero in his tracks.

To Toshinori his world stopped when the villain spoke his successors name in front of him. Yagi's everlasting smile seemed to dim down a bit as he grit his teeth with a snarl and a flame in his eyes.

"**Ah but that not all, the boys mother Inko? What a lovely woman she is!**" All for One said slightly giddy as he felt the look in All Might's face turn into shock, but it's with his next words that crushed him. "**Sad I had to leave her with some of my lesser liked subordinates but I believe she'll be _well_ taken care of.**" All for One said with a deep sexual meaning behind his words.

'Ms. Midoriya?!' The thought of her being taken and sexually abused from under his nose hurt him terribly,

"**Oh? It looks like you don't believe me****? Here I hope this changes your mind**" The villain said reaching into his pocket to take out a small recorder before pressing play and what came next was the sound of someone knocking on a door.

As the door opened, "Ah yes how may I help you?" A sweet familiar female voice said before sounds of a struggle happened and the sounds of thrashing and clothes tearing before All for One stopped the recording.

All for One was laughing as the look on All Might's face paled to bone white and his smile dropped as he stared at the floor, his figure looking beat up as he wore his new suit.

"**Where is your ****_smile_**** Hero**" All for One said taunting with his thumbs pressed against the corners of his lips but All Might didn't see this. No All Might knows All for One to well, he hates that he doesn't have to see him to know what his face looks like.

Since to each other the other one haunts their nightmares and leave behind a pit of fear for the other.

"You scum!," All Might said angrily. "You toy with people, you _toy_ with lives!" Yagi looked up with blue eyes that seemed to be made of living light. "But NO MORE!," The hero yelled as he rushed the villain, "**CALIFORNIA SMASH!**" All Might screamed as he delivered a punch to the villains chest launching him through the 6th story wall and into the streets below, jumping after his nemesis to finish it once and for all.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

Izuku Midoriya the 25 year old stuttering mess and self-sacrificing hero was walking home to visit his mom after technically moving out for 13 years, yeah graduation was extremely fun but moving to america immediately after the event to train for 10 years to protect himself and his family was a shock to his mother and no doubt in his mind does he know that a scolding is long over do, 'Hell if she was like Kacchan's mom then she'll probably hug me after she kills me.' Izuku thought to himself before laughing to himself.

But that was then and this is now.

'I hope mom doesn't mind the cake, they only had this available.' Izuku said opening a white box to see 2 slices of triple layered chocolate cake sprinkled with chocolate shavings. It seemed as if light peered from the box itself into Izuku face.

_'IT'S SO BRIGHT!' _Izuku thought in shock of the cake. Bringing himself to a stop and closing the box to collect himself, the light stopped, he opened the box and light shown.

Closed.

Open.

Closed.

. . . . . . . . .

Open.

'THERE AREN'T ANY LED LIGHTS!' Izuku struggled on this marvel of a gift before deciding to give up on the thought process entirely so as to not lose brain cells.

'This should be a nice enough gift.' He continued on his path reminiscent of his childhood as he took shortcuts to his home and as he walked it was as if entering his child hood again, which he was.

**_"I wanna be just like All Might!" _**A child's voice loudly proclaimed.

**_"I'm afraid there's no hope for him." _**A doctor's voice said nonchalantly.

**_"I'm sorry, Izuku I'm Sorry."_** A mother's voice cried.

Tears of sadness welled in Izuku's eyes as he bite back a few tears at the memories that seemed like reoccurring nightmares.

**_"Go take a swan dive off the __roof!"_** A childhood friend's voice

**_"I'm Saved. Your a Real _hero." **A villain's voice which still instills fear to him.

**_"It's not wrong to _dream_. However you need to be _Realistic_ kid." _**All Might's usually boasting voice said uncharacteristically harsh.

As the tears poured down Izuku's face as he walked the streets leading to his house in a haze when a light turned on in a certain dark house, _his house_, more memories flashed before his eyes and past words rode on the wind and straight into his ears which had filled his thoughts once more.

Sounds of imaginary explosion mixed his hearing and his sight blurred as if the memory was happening once again.

**_"I'm sorry! Someone will come save you soon"_** Self-doubt's voice, _his voice_ _said_.

**_"Get Back Here You Fool! Stop!" _**A hero's voice called.

**_"I Never Asked You To _Save_ Me!" _**That same but older childhood friend's voice angrily said.

Every other memory was drowned out by the next one, the one that truly made him who he is today.

**_"You _can_ be a hero." _**My _Hero's_ Voice said to me.

Catching himself stepping on the front door's floor mat to see it's the All Might decorated one they had bought so long ago, he quickly wiped his tears and put on a smile as he grabbed the key and quietly entered the house, walking to the kitchen were the light originated in the utter darkness of it, 'of course it would be dark, It's a few hours from midnight and he didn't even call before hand.' Izuku thought to himself before he stopped and stared at the doorway which was used to measure his height the last time he was here, the marks were numerous at the bottom but grew sparse as they went up before stopping at 5'7 but now as he stood up he realized how much time he spent as a child climbing up to be an adult. So Izuku took the marker they used to tally the points from inside a little night stand table's left drawer that sat in the dark hall, now walking away to leave a mark of 6'8.

When Izuku entered the living room, he could peer into and see his mother Inko with her back to his.

"Mom, I'm home~" He said in English, which surprised inko a lot since she had learned a lot of english through school and college and always wanted to talk with her son in one of her favorite languages. As she turned around she grew the widest smile possible as she could recognize her sons voice anywhere, now finally looking at her son and when she really looked at him her smile grew, her child grew,_ and he returned_.

"Izuku~! Your Home!" She said happily and running into her son's arms to give a hug with strength that puts most experienced heroes to shame.

"I'm so happy your back!" She said clutching him close.

"It's great to be back. I missed you and everyone so much." He said as tears ran down his cheeks.

The 2 hugged for a good 2 minutes as they simply held their most favorite person in the world. Their love, their relationship would never be damaged by so little as distance.

"Uh Izuku? what is that?" His mom asked as something was rubbing against her stomach, it almost seemed _sharp_.

"uh, Oh... I'm sorry Kaa-san! I bought us a treat, a gift for today!" Izuku said taking a step back and raising the box to emphasize his point.

"That Great Izuku! Thank you but what did you buy?" Inko said interested in what her son has brought her when he returned after so long.

Now Inko doesn't know this and most of Europe hasn't learned of this since It's been a very highly classified secret of the Multiple World Countries Governments, which have been banding together to protect heroes but most heavily, for which the program was created, To Protect Izuku. When All Might the symbol of peace talked to each leader of every country and told them of his soon to be successors duty but also the pain he had gone through to achieve his dreams and told the level of hardships he himself faced growing as a hero, just so his student can have an even greater chance, and just _maybe... just maybe give him a bit of a clear conscience on his safety._ (All the while never mentioning His Quirk One for All.) They world leaders looked at the man who has done so much for so little, someone who has wealth but gives it away, someone with so much strength but stands before them bearing nothing but weakness and dedication.

So they unanimously said **Yes.**

Soon Izuku was taken in and trained in the worst conditions to man and making a name for himself as a rising hero Deku, and Deku had been just about everywhere and anywhere, at one time some would say he was at 2 places at once just by the visual accounts alone, while others said he was off in the wilderness training, undoubtedly he was training but at the same time he was constantly moving from place to place so that villain could not catch him.

_But now_, now Izuku is eating some cake with his mother, the one who was there for him since the beginning. The image of his mother's reaction to the cake was comical even if he cringed at how _he_ acted earlier. It was like a carbon copy of then, _although_ he _had_ got a picture of his mom's face in shock of the cake as the light hit her face, It was a classic photo.

A sudden Ringtone of amazing music played. (You say run, as it should be respectively.)

A text message from Melissa, or Liz as she had adopted after a year of procrastination on another nickname, so Liz is what Izuku gave her.

Liz: Hey Izuku! I sent that project we discussed to your Mom's! I hope it made it safely, I sent _personal_ shipping to you from my agency!

**_Ding Dong_**

Izuku blinked, 'That was fast', "I Got It" He called out to his mom

"Okay!" She called from the dinning table as he left to the door.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see 2 small floating robots, With the main colors being Green and Black with white and red accents and details to the saucer like UFO's, but with them was a small paper bag.

"_Facial Scan initiated" _One robot said zooming into my face, _"Facial Scan Successful! Izuku Midoriya here is th-"_

"Aaahhhhhhhhhh, shhhhh!" Izuku said trying to get the robot to not talk of it, "It's a secret! Don't say it out loud so brashly!" Izuku continued

_"Ohhh sorry" _The robot seemed to drop its robotic tone to adapt a comfortable one.

**"Apologies for Him, he's not that well attuned. But be that as it may we have a special set of instructions from our creator Melissa. We are to help and support you to the best of our abilities and to follow any command you have." **The robot that is mostly Black and red one replied.

Izuku's ringtone went off again.

"Do you mind?" Izuku asked the robots.

_"No_/**No" **The 2 Robots said next to each other that really emphasized the difference in them. One has a Green main color with White Eyes which leads to Black and Red accents that had printed lettering _M-0S5_, The other had a Black main color with Red Eyes which copies the other one as it fades into Green and White accents, In print was an _**S-0I4 **_across the back of the Robots.

A text message! from Melissa.

Liz: Hey! I saw that you received it! Hope you like it and my little surprise! They can be carried on you in multiple ways while also being able to help in a variety of ways. Have fun and hope to see you again!

'huh', Izuku looked up before sending a message back.

Deku: Hey Liz! Thanks for sending what we discussed but thank you so much for the surprise and I'll take care of them and cherish it! And I hope to you again soon too.

Izuku looked up at the bots and brought them inside with him, "So tell me a bit more about you both."

As Izuku walked into his home to see his mother in front of the Tv screen, the remote fell first but then she followed next onto her knee's with her hands cupped over her face, Tears evident from her shaking shoulders.

* * *

**Back to All Might**

Faster than lightning the population of citizens evacuated the area as soon as they had seen the Retired Professional No.1 Hero bursting from a building to fight with a man in a suit, a man people recognized and soon the world would recognize from a small news helicopter flying over head catching every little bit of the fight and being much more prepared than years ago during All Might's last fight before retirement with the _villain kingpin, All for One_.

A villain with a fantastic quirk that could help and revolutionize the era but he had been corrupt by his greed, _maybe he was born this way_, Some had thought but in the end he had abused it, used it to _extort_ people, **break** people, because that is just how powerful his Quirk is, in the end you can say it's true name is corruption since everything he touches merely becomes ashes in the hands of another as it blows in the wind, _He takes what he wants,** and leaves people wanting.**_

But that's off track, as the 2 super beings fought in a ferocious intensity trying to maul the other into submission and prove who is stronger. The 2 jumped away from each other as their punches had leveled the buildings around them as All for One stood upon the destroyed rubble and All Might slide upon the dirt and pavement to a stop. His body in it's gaunt shape may look disheartening but if you see closely you can see improved muscles on his body only much leaner compared to his bolstered hero form. All for one looked on at the hero with the use of a mind's eye Quirk which allows him to see without needing eyes, so as he started to use a wind manipulation quirk from a debut hero he killed _long ago_, The No.1 Hero's torn suit which was huge on his smaller form fluttered in the manipulated winds and showed a glimpse into the heroes stomach, where a terrible injury should have sat but instead had healthy skin that had wrapped around the heroes body, even while as it use to be gruesome sight now it seemed as if he never taken the frightening blow years ago.

The Villain clicked his teeth in hate, '_dammit! That brat!',_ All Might seeing the villain broken smile makes him smile widely as he grasped at the power of One for All which had been reinvigorated some time ago and recultivated in his body and soul, He forever thanks Eri-Chan for reversing his body to before the wound was their so he can heal, and heal he did. For the whole time Izuku trained it only took 2 years into it for All Might to join since Eri learned to use her Quirk to a certain standard as was requested by World Leaders but also taught so by the staff of UA.

All Might stands before the villain as blood drips from a cut on his lip, "So you saw it, huh!" All Might said popping a smirk, "Heroes will always strive to better themselves even in retirement! Vigilance is a Heroes Code!" All Might yelled as he bolted forward in his hero form like a bull with the grace of an eagle as he soared at the Villain with every ounce of his being as he punched at the Villain who buffed himself with Quirk enhancements and Various other Quirk to over power the Hero.

**_"DIE! ALL MIGHTTTT!" _**All for One screeched

As the Villain and Hero threw punches as they broke the dirt around them, causing the air to move sharply against the hero to aid the villain's hate filled strikes, Soon the Villain proved to have beaten the hero.

As the New Copter caught every second of it. And they hated every second of it as well.

The dust of the pulverized dirt and All Might's crash caused a large cloud of dust to obscure camera view but not cut the audio.

**_"For to long have I longed for this day All Might." _**The Villains voice carried over as the dust started to settle down.

**_"Now It's Time that you reunite with your dear Master."_** The Villain raising his hand as it morphed into a large metal spike the size of a log and seemed to be able to extend for a very vicious puncture to any surface,_ or person._

Placing the point over the hero heart, **_"But before you go, here's a gift"_**, All for One moved the point to over the hero's stomach and puncturing straight through the hero's lean muscled form easily, destroying his Stomach and lung along with partially cutting his heart, The wound was worse than his previous injury. In a moment something happens, right before the eye's of the 2 powerhouse, right before the eye's of the News Crew, Right before the very Eye's of the World.

In so much as a moment of Green, The villain was sent flying through several buildings but instead of continuing on the assault, The newcomer stopped to hold the gravely injured Hero.

"All Might, It's Okay! I'm Here!" Deku the evergreen hero, his boy, his successor said he held his dying predecessor.

_'Your always were shining all along, huh Izuku'_, All Might thought as he looked at Izuku and the blood lose made this green glow coat the bow in an almost heavenly feel, _'Izuku? Izuku. _**Izuku!" **All Might screamed in his rapidly decreasing state of mind caught up to what he thought and as both blood ran from his grievous wounds and his dry but blood soaked mouth, as Oxygen started to pump to his brain and course through his veins and causing him to start hyperventilating as his sight started to blur but yet he had never seen so _clearly_.

**"I-_Izuku, ... _My B-boy, I-i-i... is your mother safe! Is Inko safe?!" **All Might pleaded into the boy's arms, as he coughed blood between words and the pain stung Deku soul to hear his Master's dieing words, or of them being about his mother.

"H-hai All Might, she's safe." Izuku said confidently to his Hero, if only to ease his hurting heart.

**"Go-... _g-_Good, Midoriya _I still _have much to say a-... nd teach you.. But! I'm so Glad!..." **All Might had a nasty coughing phase as blood pooled onto the ground and Izuku making them be painted in the resilient Red**, "T-t-t-th-that I got... to meet y-_You _and see you become the N-next symbol... _T-to s-see your falls... a-and w-...hen you soared above it All._"**, he gasped deeply as his put a smile on his face with all that he can convey to his legacy as his mind starts to drift off but his Eye's never looking away from His Son, **"Midorya-..., _you are my Hero." _**He said contently as he slouched within his _sons_ grasp.

Those were All Might last words to his one and only successor but the whole world had **seen it**, _**heard it**. _And could never forget them and neither could Izuku.

As All Might said these words he was completely unaware of what Izuku was saying, as he practically yelled at the hero to save his words but they fell on deaf ears, on a dead mans ears. Memories traveled and hit the Younger Hero with pain from his past but this time they hurt so much worse as he couldn't even hear his own screams and only the words of his Sensei but then all Stopped as he looked upon his hero's face. His Smile. For even in the face of death, he was **Smiling**.

Izuku stopped. And simply watched as he couldn't do anything. _nothing... **at all.**_

'_All Might... _All Might! _Noo-no_ no no maybe he can still be **_saved_** please... _maybe_... Maybe. **_Eri!.._**. No_-no that-' _Izuku trembled as held his Hero reaching on the hero's face to close his eyes for their final time. Izuku looked up as Tears fell down his cheeks, eyes covered by his hair but created this picturesque shot for the News Crew.

As his silent cries fell, a haunting laughter soon followed slowly but suddenly started rise into a deep baritone voice before delving into a maniacal and hysterical manner.

**"HaHahahaHa-_Hahahaha-_ha_H_****AHA_HA_****HaHahaha, aaaah hahahahaHaHAAhAHH" **The Villain All for One returned as had seen his enemies dieing face and had seem to have gone mad at seeing his enemy die before him, _Quite possibly his biggest rival so far. _Soon he calmed down a bit and started to restrain himself and look at his next _"Rival" _to defeat.

Izuku didn't react to the man's laugh, he didn't react to anything. Not as the Villain walked towards him and stood across from him.

**_'I've never met my father' Izuku thought, his mind drifting into his subconsciousness to heal, 'I've seen his face in photo's but never in person' The Image of a Man with Bright Green Eyes and short curly hair that was slicked back a bit._**

**_'But you who I've always seen on Tv, On Screen, Everywhere' A Light shown before him as All Might stood before him in his signature pose before turning around to look him in the eye's with a smile._**

_'Through the _**good**_! And the _**bad' **_All Might's smile dimmed before he grit his teeth and spoke, _**"Midoriya, Go be the Hero you are! **_and, I-_**I love you SON!" He cheered on, **_**Although it may be his subconsciousness mending his wound, a part of Yagi Toshinori's Soul rest within **_**One for All**_, Within _**Izuku**_**, And All Might meant every word.**_

**_Soon he opened his eyes to world of reality and woke up._**

The entire time the Villain was taunting the hero and laughing in his face each time getting more crazed as he saw no reaction, smirking as he confidently around the boy and simply smacked the dead hero out of the arms of the young man, in front of all the Heroes who finally arrived, in front of his past classmates and comrades, in front of the entire world. All Watching as this monster exists before them as he only looked even more giddy, like a child on Christmas.

Izuku punched him in the gut even harder than before as he launched forward at full strength, 100% Full Cowling, His body has been shaped to deal strong blows like All Might but to also be lean and fast by having better mobility than All Might, His V shape torso was not lacking as he sported muscles in proportion to his evenly sized Arms and Legs, although he does seem to lean more right handed, Izuku taught himself to be ambidextrous. Deku had grown over the years and It **_shows _**as he ran after him and punching he villain into another set of buildings before kicking him high into the air but as he was about to deliver another strike, All for One disappeared before Izuku flipped around and caught a punch aimed at his lower spinal cord, holding the mans wrist to pull himself over and kick the villain in the face with both feet and followed up with a Punch beyond his max as he launched him towards the pavement.

In the air Deku looked down at the villain in bedded into the Ground as the power of his strike had him fly upwards, **_"All for One, he fought you till death took him, And so. I ask, have you heard these words? _Go Beyond! PLUS ULTRA!"** The boy screamed as he let gravity take him towards the Villain who had taken so much from him.

_The memories of His earliest moments all the way to this very day, every **bad part** but also every _**Good Part**._ The moments of dreaming of being a hero, the crushing defeat of being quirkless, the tireless failures and pain but then** he appeared**_, **_he told him he couldn't, but then said he _****could,**** Then he said _I was His Hero_.**

As Izuku soared toward the villain, his punch broke through every memory leading toward this moment. _'Good Bye, All Might.' _

**_"Don't get Cocky!" _**The villain howled in a panic fright as he reached his hand forward in purpose of touching Izuku.

**"COUNTRIES UNITED SMASH!" **Izuku screamed as he put everything into that punch, _it felt as if All Might was with him to deliver this punch._

**In that moment something happened.**

The Full Powered Smash Sent everything away, any debris that was that was there disappeared, either demolished in the initial punch or flew from the sheer impact, speaking of the impact all that is left is a large crater of a nearly 12 by 12 block radius as the Titans fought before all to see. When the dust settled the critically damaged Villain is left in the center.

The Villain had used a quirk that made a blue portal above the Hero, it fell down intent to capture Izuku. All for One had seen that it wasn't enough to prevent the Hero, _**and fully**_** intended to take the hero's _Quirk._**

When he reached out and touched the young man, What happened was far from what he had expected. He thought he would kill the brat, He _thought _he would take the brat's _Quirk_. **What he got instead was incredible pain as a flash of white overtook his vision before leaving him in eternal darkness.**

When Heroes made it to the scene a few can say they heard the villain muttering' _"That bastard of mine stole it, **he stole it.**__" _The villain said cursing obscenities to the hero he could not see, _The Hero that wasn't even standing there_. What happened after this day is marked in history forever.

**The Day the world conquered it's Greatest Villain, but it costs was the lives of their 2 Greatest Hero.**

* * *

**With Izuku**

Izuku opened up his eyes to find himself falling from the sky, feeling gravity taking him and and seeing the bright blue skies around him with no cloud in sight but as he flipped over he saw he was above them.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!"** Izuku screamed as he breached the clouds surface, 2 small discs flew out from under the hero and started analyze the heroes condition and repaired any injuries they could find while also sticking to his upper shoulder blades extending shortly to make a pair of small gliding wings for him.

"What happened?"

_"Not sure." _The lazy Green Bot spoke with a little concern in its voice.

**"I detected the villain using some sort of spacial quirk to evade the attack, so I took a gamble. I used the device we had, our chances of success were 50% if I did so. So I used the Reverser." **The other bot said logically.

"WHY! The device is _untested_! It could have killed me!" Izuku screamed.

**"Sir-" **The bot was about to say that if it hadn't then Izuku's chance of death would be 100%.

"No I get it. You took the best opportunity to assist me and you did help me, at the same time you've risked everything to achieve victory." Izuku put a few pieces together and believes in Melissa and her inventions, "That's commendable! But please, _please_ don't achieve victory if It cost _**lives**_." Izuku put emphasis on the word lives, "We are heroes who save _**lives**_, **we must ****never lose them.**" Izuku said as they soared through the thick condensed clouds, that had darkened and filled with cold water and energy that sapped from the energy that coats Izuku as he fell, his rebreather had survived and is being used, Compact Oxygen tanks within the mask are still at full capacity.

"What are the effects of the device. What happened in the result." Izuku put in a way that wasn't a question.

**"The device is broken now, the effects of the device and the use of the Villain Quirk mixed, As you know the device is to reverse effects. Much like Subject Eri's Quirk, As stated in the theory and based on the equation..."** The robot had said as it processed the question within seconds,** "Then when he was using his quirk he tried to steal yours, an anomaly occurred in your Quirk. It seemed as if you ****_devoured _****His Quirk and whatever Quirk he was using at the time."** The bot said as Izuku had realized what truly could have happened to him,** "What that means for the future,_ I do not know_. I can replay my memory on a Holographic screen."** The Black bot said with a full explanation as a screen popped into view as it started to play the event, "oh I see, but enough of that I need a way out of here and a diagnostic of my body." Izuku said as the small bot stopped the feed and the other spoke up as it had finished its processing, _"Sir Your body is in perfect shape! It seemed to have returned you to Healthy status and you've seemed to increase in strength, You can take another one of those punches again, but after that I do not know."_ The bot said as he addressed a couple of pressing issues,_ "Your Quirk seems to have gotten a boost in power, so caution is advised. Brain function are working at a much stronger capacity than before, Senses seem to have strengthened... Ah, SIR! I'm picking up another energy coursing around and inside of you! It seems to be unaffecting anything but further analysis is needed!" _The Green bot said with concern at the clear unknown in its owners body, **"We both are to help you land to safety, do you wish to have manual or keep us on automatic control?" **The second bot said questioningly.

"Alright! First let's land fir-" Izuku was saying as he broke through the bottom of Clouds to see a large battle field of bullets and Giant machines that he has never seen _and he had been to UA_ and groups men in large metal suits protected other people, _soldiers and civilians alike,_ they fought back against the machines. As Izuku fell the skies turned purple and red as it was stained in a bloody mist, the clouds once a bright White and now it has turned to a pitch Black as green lightning crackled and thunder roared provokingly as the winds spun even harsher as he descended down. Seeing all the death, _he knew what he had to do_. **He Needed To Be A Hero.**

_"...Protect me All Might..." _Izuku said but his words were lost among the heavy winds.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

The Villain has been arrested and put into the most secure maximum confinement chamber of all the chambers in one of the most well hidden and unofficial Government facilitated building with one purpose, T_o have him rot for the rest of his life in solitude_ and then only to be sentenced to death in his final days.

The man had gone by many identities in his life and unfortunately one of them was _Hisashi Midoriya, _The biological father of Izuku Midoriya _their hero_, in an unfortunate event which led to the birth of Izuku and in short Inko had looked past it all, past the pain and humiliation and took her baby away to live a happy and carefree life. A life she hoped would never get out as all she wanted was for her baby to live a normal life, _She lied about his dad_, _the money_, _everything of him_ and replaced him with a picture of her boyfriend at the time, her ex- now. Who left her _because of Izuku,_ but she stayed **strong** for her son and worked around it to make a little more to create that life she always dreamed for them, _that and her hobby in investing payed off finally._

Now she simply lives out her days remembering her son and living to tell his tale for the future Generations to come even if she was never able to see him again she would always love him because where ever he was, she knew he was doing what he was always meant to be, _A Hero,_ Something not even that bastard of a parent could ever take from him.

Katsuki over took Shoto as No.1 Hero after Izuku vanished, Uraraka accomplished 3rd place followed by Kirishima in 4th and 5th place was earned by the hard work of TetsuTetsu, In the wake of the disaster on **that day**, they could never forget the lengths the 2 symbols of peace had went to keep and so they committed themselves to upholding that Peace, _For them_.

* * *

**Somewhere Else.**

In the midst of one of the cruelest attacks of the Omnic Crisis one of the greatest Miracles in History, Recorded as an illusion so real that it actually affected the fight. Just like a flash of Lightning a man bathed in Green lightning fell and struck down one of the 3 largest Omnics on the field, completely shattering the large eye and smashed its main body against the ground halting all noise and conflict. The hundreds of bastion turrets turned toward the intruder, Soldiers looked on at the man. One of the men had taken a photo of that moment in the war, A Man made from a lightning bolt standing on top of the Dead Giant Octopus Omnic. A photo that will _one day soon_ become a poster of Strength, _Hope and __**Peace**._

In the next moment Bullets pelted toward the man from all directions as he dodged and destroyed rows of bastions with a mere flick of his fingers, black tendrils grew from his back protecting him in a spiraling protective sphere from any damage. Soon the whips receded into his body as he emerged with a green glowing lightning that circled around him as he jumped toward another Large Octomnic (**An: **Read as Octo-Omnic.) He dodge 3 tendril like whips from a few squid like robots before sending a whip of his own that snapped and latched onto the bots eye before he pulled himself to slam a kicking foot into the eye and as he exited out from the back of the Omnics metal Skull, Izuku used his whips again but this time to latch onto the falling dead omnics antenna that was thick enough to grip and allow Izuku to swing in an arc but jump and let go of the antenna causing him to ascend his flight with tremendous momentum and pulling back his fist.

**"SMAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH!" **Izuku yelled as he through a punch at about 45% of his power, the first being 50%, _Izuku is testing how much is just enough but not over tire himself_. Demolishing the face of it and splattering the metal remains upon the war-torn battleground bellow.

Right before their very eyes the 3 monsters that had began this terrible raid were eliminated in that very moment, by _some reason_, some _god given intervention_ or any other crazy ideal but one thing was true the fight was_ turned_ and it was _turned for good_. The moment the soldiers had seen their new Hero, their morale kicked in and they fought with increased vigilance and tore through the Omnics on the battlefield, One of the Men in metal who seemed to have fallen over as had wounds on him and a new scar on his face, _A blinded eye,_ he amongst the battle wielded no weapon unlike his metal coated brethren around him as he simply stared at the Man in Green who walked towards him.

Izuku kneeled beside the man as he looked at the mans newly wounded scar, "Are you hurt? Can you speak?" Izuku spoke in english and then retried again with his 2 other languages of Chinese and Japanese.

The blond man looked at him as the boy spoke, "I can speak english. I am fine!... But I am in need of assistance!" The man said joyfully and then his wounds started to get to him as he was near death. (2hp) The man simply laid back and was trying to catch his second breath to continue fighting and protect his home.

_"Can I help him Sir?"_ The Green Bot asked peeking from his place on the hero's shoulder blades.

"How will you do that?" Izuku said to the bot.

_"Sir the M in my issued print means my units class, I am a Medic. I heal and document your health as well as other things." _Izuku looked over at the other bot he has to see only for it respond with out an issued order, **"Sir, I am a Sniper Class but to also note the continued number after that, We are of the Highest Classified Tech, Creation Level 0. An unheard of unit-**, "At another time", **"_Sir_**, "_At_ _Another Time.", _**"Yes Sir." **The bot understood as they had been standing within a battlefield.

Izuku sighed a breath of relief, "Do it then! Please Heal him." Izuku pointed and the robot followed instruction. Beginning the medic started casting a green protective layer made of healing rays that energized and speed up the bodies cells regrowth and overall healing properties. Soon The man was standing with a fully scarred eye but other than that was his damaged armor.

"Thank You Man of Lightning! If It wasn't for you, we would all be dead, _I'd be dead" _The man looked down as he kneeled before the man. "I am indebted to you for this _forever_, I wish to repay you! How about you join me and my friends as we drink and party! It would be a great time!" The shiny Man exclaimed, joy evident in his face.

Izuku smiled, "I'd appreciate that but where am I?" Izuku asked confused as the big fry on the battle had been taken care of and the rest had been losing ground to the continued effort of the soldiers.

"Your in Germany, just outside of Eichenwalde. Thank the Heavens up high that you did, HAHAHA! Let's Celebrate this Glorious Battle!" The man said grabbing Izuku into a hug as he had a boisterous Laugh along with it.

Izuku went through various emotions such as happiness, nervousness, embarrassment and then acceptance, before he started to feel very uncomfortable as you can possible get while being hugged by a 7'4 man in metal armor, _even if he himself is 6'8_.

"U-uh can you let go please?" getting a little uncomfortable being pushed into dirty and bloody metal armor.

The man seemed to have finally noticed Izuku's discomfort and then had his own flash of embarrassment across his face, "Sorry, _sorry_, I should introduce myself! I am Reinhardt! Reinhardt Wilhelm lieu- Lieutenant of The Crusaders!" The man said as a flash of pain came across his face before he covered it with a smile, '_He's strong._' Izuku thought to himself, "Who-who live with honor_ and **Die with Glory**_" Reinhardt said excited before his mood sombered and he looked even more wounded then he was before being healed.

"Wilhelm-san, Are you okay? oh and My name is Midoriya Izuku."

"Oh please call me Reinhardt. I uh, I just lost a _friend,_ a-a _mentor_ of mine recently, Today in fact. And those were my last words to him." The man said picking up joy to hear the mans name but retreated when he spoke of his recent loss as he sank into his thoughts.

Izuku looked at the man as he started to be lost in his thoughts, Izuku could finally tell he was about the same age as him. Maybe a little older.

"I lost someone too." Izuku said softly breaking Reinhardt's running memories, "Today in fact. He was my Master, _taught me_ **_everything_**." Reinhardt could see the pain on the man's face, "He will always be _my Hero_, So I'll never forget him. So I promise that I'll carry on, _for him_, **Will You?**" Izuku said as his eye seemed to be fogged by the past as Reinhardt looked inside of them to see a fire being fueled before it seemed to jump out and set a fire in Reinhardt's Heart.

"**I Will.**" Reinhardt spoke as he gripped a circular metal object before showing it to Izuku(It's the Overwatch medal that he got from Balderich Von Adler, This is my alternate to after that whole video), "Brother! I can't speak for now but I can make a promise of the future." He holds the object in his palm, "If you ever see a person or place with this symbol and this symbol," Reinhardt points to a slightly burnt Crusader flag on the ground.

"Then you'll _always have allies and a place to stay_. I promise this to you!" Reinhardt said with conviction before it became somber and questioning, "How do you do it? How do you possess so much strength?"

As Reinhardt spoke he was unaware of something, Something **_dangerous._** _Something **worse** than what attacked before._

A large mass that seemed to be bigger than even the 3 Octomnics put together, It had 5 eyes, It's body had many large tendrils. To numerous to count as the behemoth destroyed and flattened the battleground, destroying it's teammates and enemies alike, being indiscriminate to all. The sky darkened even worse and the clouds cracked even more whips of lightning, The bots red eyes seemed to cast light upon the entire battlefield and fear settled in the soldiers from it's sudden appearance.

"**_You offer me a home and help, but yet you ask me,_ how I have strength?**" Izuku's words stuck to Reinhardt's ears as if he what was to be said was to be written down.

Izuku stared past Reinhardt before he activated his full cowling again and ran past his new friend, Reinhardt was confused as he looked at Izuku's back before his widening eyes had seen the many soldiers running in fear, as a swoosh of air had him bearing to witness a green blur fight a sheer Monstrosity of an Omnic, A barrage of Tendrils intent to murder the young man as he dodged, ducked and weaved past them and as Deku got closer he had to use his own whips to parry them and even used them to cut off the long metal tentacles.

"**It's because of my friends and family that helped me get to where I am, _It was to their teachings _****_That I am_, Who I am Today!**" Izuku said as his voice carried over the battlefield louder than the thunder and had more shock to it than the lightning could ever conjure.

The Kraken like Omnic seemed to have screeched as it sent out multiple omnics, many smaller ones that put the Crusaders on the defensive, bullets yet again sprayed but the bigger Omnics were being handled by Izuku.

Izuku lept with such force that the air force crushed any Omnic he landed upon, with an array of kicks and slight flicks of his fingers caused the tides of war to turn, The soldiers gained control of the higher ground once again, The crusaders casted their shields. Their hopes had came true, they got a _**Hero**_, they broke the dark chain in history and are striving ever further to repair it.

_But what would remain in it's place_, very few had ever asked that question since the beginning of the Omnic war but soon they would have that answer.

Reinhardt could not let this be the end for him nor could he bear the thought of someone just a little younger than him bear this responsibility, alone, so as he picked up a fallen comrades Hammer, he swore that he would live with Honor and fight again. Izuku merely lead a path for him to walk on, _a path of a **Hero.**_

Reinhardt charged at full power towards the bastion units with a hearty laugh, "I Live for these Moments!", 4 swings later and the unit of 4 were destroyed leaving nothing but scrap behind, as he charged forward into an OR14 omnic like before but this time he was prepared, when the bots rear legs kicked into the floor, "I have you this Time!" The man yelled.

Reinhardt increased his propulsion and uppercutted the bot before slamming his hammer straight into the floor with a loud shout to show his exertion of force, smashing the OR14 omnic to be crushed under the weight of the attack. Several Omnic Units were stunned and prone on the floor after his attack. Picking up the arm blade off of a OR14 bot, running toward one of the Octomnics, slashing with blade and sent a current of hot flame from his hammer and then to follow through with the Lazer Blade through the Eye of another Omnic bastion, Smashing his hammer into the blade and launch it out through the back of the omnics head. like a hammer striking a nail.

"HAHAHAHA! Fall over like the Tin Cans you are!" The man said joyfully as he slid down past the multiple dead omnics bodies, only to turn toward the distinct sound of metal crunching into itself. His sole eye opened at what he had seen before him, while he may have defeated 10 enemies, Izuku had already destroyed Hundreds as they fell left and right from the man's fist that seemed to be ashen white but yet burst with red veins, Metal turned into scrap _so much so_, that even a certain dwarf would appreciate. All the while 2 small bots flew around the battlefield, one healing any Crusaders or injured, the other went across the field shooting pressured blasts of energy and inspecting fallen enemies intent to pry information and/or create upgrades for something of value.

_"Healing Initiated!" _The Green bot said as it casted individual healing to 5 soldiers at once and a 6th one as a Crusader got closer to the bot.

**"This Looks useful, _Not that_, I'll take that... aHa! Found Something" **The other bot said as it looked over the fallen Crusader and Omnic alike across the battlefield.

What the bot picked up on was a few objects of interest such as a flash drive, a bastion power core. (That spot on bastion's back when he is in turret mode.)

Finally what peaked the bots satisfaction was the beheaded face of an OR14 bot but was still a usable head, plugging itself into the OR14 Omnic to transfer information, codes, secrets and anything of use in this strange place. Soon after the complete progress was done the black bot shut off before restarting with Purple eyes before blinking Red and the bot seemed to zoom off like _normal_, Taking the few objects with it. Putting the flash drive in a secure place inside of itself as the S-0I4 bot flew away, unaware of the watchful eye of M-0S5.

"Save some for me! My Friend!" Reinhardt yelled after Izuku as he fought with much more gusto than before. As the fighting continued it seemed as if the Crusader's were being taken over.

As Reinhardt stood over the destroyed machines on the ground he couldn't help but look at the chaos, thoughts of 'what is he doing?', 'Why is here?', and 'What is this all worth?' climbed into his mind and weighed itself on him, A bolt of green snapped his attention as he saw Izuku bolt between bots before being blindsided by a large Omnic that had him tumbling next to Reinhardt but in an instant Izuku was back to the fight, faster than Reinhardt could process what happened.

**"Someone told me to Live with Honor and to Die with Glory, a great saying..."**, 'Those words are what I told him,' Reinhardt thought as he looked up at the hero and it was if their eyes had meet in that moment,** "but _someone else told me these words._****"** Izuku smiled behind his mask before it was destroyed from the pure force of the pressure that pressed against him as Lightning trailed behind him like a conductor rod and as he spoke over the carnage that he faced all while smiling a _stupid_ but enchanting smile.

"**When you feel yourself hitting your limit,"** Izuku stepped on top of an omnic bots heads and jumped toward the Kraken Omnic, His companions returned and attached to his legs, **"Remember why you clench your fists..."** Various memories soared through the 2 heroes heads but Izuku continued as he stormed through them to face adversity, **_"__Why you headed down this path_, and let that memory carry you beyond your Limit..." **Izuku said as he reeled his fist back and pooled all of his quirk into his fist, His left arm sleeve ripped apart from his wrist to his shoulder.

**"PLUS!..." **Izuku pulled his arm back in further before he had thrown his strongest punch yet again, the Green Lightning that coated his body turned into a brilliant rainbow before being flashed into a mix of both green and blue before it stayed at a stark white. **"ULTRAA!" **Izuku screamed as his punch connected and all went blind only until the peoples sight could return and register what happened, the completely destroyed Omnic was left behind along with every other Omnic as they had been destroyed in the resulting blast of the Hive Mind being killed and the crater left behind was only the remainder of their hero actually scarring the earth with his might.

Reinhardt watched as the young man saved them and having left behind not only a new friend behind but also a lesson to live by. Reinhardt could never forget what that man did that day and seems to be the only man who remembers that day at all. Reinhardt grieved for both the losses of his mentor and his hero that day but with it he learned 2 lessons with them, **To Live With Honor and To Live With Glory.**

* * *

**An:** So hey guys! Hope you like it being fixed and yes I am working on the next one for you guys but the Idea I have is a little tricky to write especially with the way Overwatch just seems to have a plethora of Info to give away but I don't mind, btw look forward to see and McCree in the next chapter.

So till then See Ya!


End file.
